


Bromfenac

by Sherr



Series: Analgesics [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Kind-ish, M/M, Shopping, Suits, english is not my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: Bromfenac is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) marketed in the US as an ophthalmic solution. It's indicated for the treatment of ocular inflammation and pain after cataract surgery.“Hank and Connor go shopping for Kara and Luther's wedding, and an unexpected person joins them halfway.”





	Bromfenac

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!  
> I'm not dead, that much the fandom knew. But guess what else isn't dead: this series!  
> I'm so sorry for taking half a year on updating this, life last year was difficult...   
> But we're not here for that!  
> My new year's resolution was to finish this series, along with Strings, and that's exactly what I'm going to do! I hope you enjoy this!

Hank had made fun of him when he told him he would go to the wedding on his usual work suit.

Connor didn't understand what was the point on buying a new suit when he had one more than appropriate for the occasion, but he knew better than to question the traditions humans had. That didn't end well on Christmas shopping, when he questioned the point behind ugly Christmas sweaters and why everyone wore one despite the distaste they had for them.  
He didn't need another hour long lecture followed by a marathon of bad Christmas movies. One time was enough for him.

And because he didn't want to repeat what happened on Christmas, that's why he was currently following Hank through the aisles of a clothing shop, looking for one that fitted Connor well. Hank had refused to shop online, saying that buying clothes online was like dunking your hand in a tank full of piranhas and hoping to don't be bite– a weird analogy, that's for sure, but Connor got the message behind it.  
It was a good thing that he didn't get exhausted like humans did, because he would be complaining in that exact moment. He could, however, roll his eyes and huff in annoyance, wishing that he could be doing something a lot more productive at that moment. Oh, how he was dreading the moment they didn't find something that they both liked on this store just to go to another one.

And now that he thinks well about it, why the fuck was he following Hank's questioning of clothes of all people? He had the critic eye for fashion of a clown. The man was a walking disaster half the time, and he would be completely worst if Connor didn't denied him to wear certain things. He still remembers the time Hank tried to wear that 'pineapple slut' shirt for work, that would've been a disaster to explain to Fowler or to accomplish Reed to stop with his weird Gen Z jokes. If he could feel shivers, he would feel them right now.  
But, yeah, why the fuck was he listening to Hank's advice on fashion?

"Hank, wait." He finally decided to call his partner, who was in the middle of choosing between a velvet vest with a diamonds pattern and a black blazer that looked absolutely atrocious despite being a plain color. rA9, have mercy on him. "I think we need to stop."

"What? Connor, I swear to God, if you insist on wearing your work suit–"

"That's not it." Connor sighed, not looking forward to having that discussion again. Four times was enough. "I'm just thinking that your opinion is not the right one for this."

Hank lowered the pieces of clothing on his hands before putting them back on the racks, crossing his arms and arching one eyebrow. Connor mirrored the stance, making a tired but determinate expression to fight his boyfriend's. He knew that Hank knew what he meant, but that didn't mean that he was going to just accept it. If Hank Anderson was something that was mulish, and while he loved that side of his when they were working, right now he wasn't in the mood to take any of Hank's shit.  
Even if that meant getting on a lovers quarrel.   
Oh, God damn it, Markus wasn't going to let that die if he found out.

Another thing to dread.

"Well, I think that's bullshit. My opinion is as right as anyone else's." Hank was glaring at him, not real heat on his eyes. At least he wasn't really mad, if anything he was just offended; that could be fixed with a make out session.

"Is it, though?" 

"Of course it is! Con, what the hell? You wound me." Oh, good. He was making jokes. The fight was averted.

"And for that I'm extremely sorry, darling." Connor returned the joke, smiling when Hank just snorted and shook his head. That's the Hank he knew and loved. "But I do think we should have a third opinion here. Do you know someone that doesn't dresses like a walking disaster?"

Hank considered his words, putting his hand on his chin in a thoughtful stance. He started to think of someone with a sense of fashion as well, but Markus was on a trip to Alaska with his partners —as in, multiple partners; he still doesn't get how polygamy works—, and Chloe was with Kamski on D.C on a business trip. That left him with no one on his side, and only with Hank's possible help. He voiced that he didn't have any backup, and Hank just grunted.  
God, how much can he love this man? Even when he was looking grumpy Connor found him lovely. Was that what others called as 'being whipped'? Probably, but who cares.

He was fucking whipped for this man, God damn.

Hank ran his hands across his face, looking slightly annoyed.

"None of my friends from the bar would willingly put themselves on this hell, Ben thinks that wearing socks with sandals is 'cool' or whatever," Connor cringed at that, earning a chuckle from Hank. "Chris is on patrol right now, Tina is a lesbian and lesbians don't have a respetable fashion sense," He wasn't about to say anything about that, it was obviously a joke from Hank's younger days. He had heard a few millennial and Gen Z saying similar jokes regarding one's sexuality. "there's no way in hell that I'm going to call Fowler for this, and that leaves us with— oh fuck."

Hank had paled considerably, and Connor got worried for a second that his health had depleted on this shopping trip. Fortunately that wasn't the case, because a quick scan showed him that Hank was okay and as healthy as a recovering alcoholic with a tendency to eat fast food could be, but that didn't give him an answer as to why he had paled like that.

"Hank? Is everything alright?"

"Nope." Hank grunted again, taking out his phone and unlocking it. He was still visibly annoyed. "That leaves us with Reed."

Oh, _hell_ no.

Connor wanted to protest and deny any chance of having to spend a whole day with Gavin Reed outside of any working hours, but if Hank was really serious about Reed being their only option, then refusing it would mean being stuck with Hank. He didn't have a really sharp eye when it came to anything fashion-related –he wanted to wear his everyday suit to a wedding, and apparently that was a bad thing–, and Hank was..  
Did he dare to finish that line of thought?  
No, he didn't. That's how bad it is.

Was he really willing to suffer through the headache that was Gavin Reed just to look nice for one day?

Anyway, it isn't like Gavin was going to agree.

With one big sigh, Connor reluctantly agreed.

"Call him then."

* * *

Never, not in a million years, did Connor think it was possible for him to spend a day shopping alongside Gavin Reed.

Well, he now knows to don't make presumptions about anything, because here he was, with the same Gavin Reed that called him a 'discount Ken doll' two days ago just because he wore a pink shirt to work.  
With that same Gavin Reed, who was currently holding two dress shirts in front of him to see which one looked better on him before handing one to Hank, that was currently holding more clothes that Connor deemed necessary, but that he didn't dare question in the fear that it would make Gavin mad and he would let them to fend themselves on the clothes store, something that would just make them go back to square one.

Connor was kind of annoyed at how wrong he had been when he thought that Gavin was just going to tell them to go fuck themselves.

He slumped slightly, suddenly very tired, and that only made Gavin poke at his shoulders so he would stood up straight. End him.

"God fucking damn it, you are impossible to dress right." Gavin snarled, walking to the next aisle of dress shirts and looking for one his size. Him and Hank followed him, his boyfriend complaining under his breath about Reed being a diva. Connor chuckled, and fortunately Gavin didn't say anything about his posture. "What are you two losers doing again? Attending a wedding?"

"That's right." Gavin looked at them, arching an eyebrow, possibly questioning why the two of them were going together, but ultimately decided to don't say anything, going back to choosing shirts while muttering something about not choosing anything white. That was a rule? "Um, Detective Reed?"

"Gavin."

"What?"

Gavin held a baby blue oxford shirt with long sleeves in front of him, and Connor found himself really liking the shirt. Apparently Gavin thought so too, because he handed it to Hank before continuing to talk. "When we're not working I'm Gavin, not 'Detective Reed'. I don't like to mix my personal shit with my work."

Connor widened a little his eyes, not expecting Gavin to  _allow_ him to call him by his given name. If anything, he thought he would be forced to just call him 'Reed' or something like that when they weren't working, not going straight to first name basis.  
Damn, and he thought that the surprises were done for the day.

"Anyway, what did ya want?" Connor blinked twice at the question, remembering that he had wanted to say something before. He glanced sideways at Hank, who was just looking at him with harmless curiosity. Stop, Connor, not the time to dwell over how fucking awesome your boyfriend is, you are in public.

"I was merely wondering why you agreed to help us, we're not specially close or in friendly terms." 

And that was something that was bugging Connor. Why help them? Maybe he wanted to have a pendant favor that he could demand later on, but that could've been done with something that didn't require them to interact this much or even be close to each other. Maybe he wanted Connor to look like a clown, but he seemed to take his work of dressing Connor as best as possible very seriously, if the clothes that Hank was holding were any indication of it.   
Why help them? They weren't friends, Gavin seemed to dislike the both of them to the core, and he had a special grudge against Connor since the first time he saw him.

Connor was in a dilemma. Not matter how much he seemed to try, he could not decipher Gavin Reed. Sometimes he was the biggest asshole to ever exist, and sometimes he just seemed tired of everything and everyone, where he would just drown himself on whatever was bugging him; those days he would ignore Connor's existence, not bothering on picking up on him or making his day a constant hell of name calling or 'accidental' shoulder checks. He had also changed after the revolution, not seeming as angry with the world as he was before.  
Connor hadn't paid much attention to it before, because he couldn't care less for Gavin, but now that he was thinking about it...

Gavin just seemed constantly sad, and sometimes expressed that sadness with anger, an unhealthy coping mechanism that he had seen on other people before. Hank had been like that for a time, and that had slowly destroyed him before Connor entered his life.  
Connor found himself suddenly worrying about Gavin. About Gavin Reed, of all people. Was he just relying on unhealthy coping mechanisms to deal with whatever was going on his life? Connor wanted to scan him, but he knew that doing that would just make Gavin angry; that was even ridiculous to think about, Gavin wouldn't even know that he scanned him in the first place, but something made him step back and respect that unspoken boundary between them.   
Did Gavin even have someone to rely onto? Connor knew that him and Officer Chen were friends, but he didn't know how close they really were. Maybe they were just work friends, maybe they only talked to each other whenever they shared a break just to alleviate the workload and laugh for a few minutes about little nothings that they saw on their everyday.

Did Gavin even have a true friend? 

Connor glanced at Hank once again, and his boyfriend seemed to pick up on his concerned state because he furrowed his brow in a silent question. Did he even have the answer to whatever question Hank might have on his mind on that moment? Possibly not, and that was frustrating him.  
Was he really getting concerned over Gavin?

Speaking of Gavin, he didn't answer his question.

"Gavin—"

"I owed Anderson a favor." He didn't even bother on glancing his way, instead busying himself on picking a blazer or a vest to go with one of the shirts he picked up before. Hank was looking through some ties that were displayed on a table a few feet away from them, carrying the shirts and pants Gavin handed him before on one arm. "He also bribed me on letting me pick whatever I wanted from the store because he was paying."

"Try to don't empty my bank account, though." Hank finally talked, grunting a little while holding two ties in front of Gavin to choose. He went safe with the black one, smirking at Hank's annoyed face on having to return that abomination he picked up.

"Shut the fuck up, you said whatever I wanted." 

"Well, damn, if you're really going to be a bitch about it."

To anyone looking the scene, this was the weirdest shopping trip they could witness: an android, an old police lieutenant and an asshole detective. Connor himself didn't fully understand how they got to this, but he was rather fond of the whole display in front of him, as unexpected as it might be. Hank and him went to dates whenever they could, or just stayed home watching any movie that was being transmitted on TV with Sumo at their feet. He liked to be with Hank, don't get him wrong, but they never went out like this– with friends. Connor didn't like to be on bars, and Hank was still kind of awkward around others androids; they didn't get enough chances to just go out with other people without making it weird.  
And, weirdly enough, Gavin was the perfect choice to go out with.

While they weren't exactly friends, he didn't let that stop him from being himself. He wasn't afraid of saying what was on his mind or acting however he wanted with any person, even if they were his direct superiors –there has been quite a lot of shouting matches with Fowler to let anyone fool themselves into thinking that Gavin was respectful of ranks when he was angry–. And Connor knew that Gavin was suspecting something was going on between him and Hank, but apparently he found no use on voicing this to them. Gavin never involved himself on anything that didn't need his concern, after all.  
Was he really considering initiating a friendship with Gavin Reed?

That wasn't possible, though.  
No matter how civil he might be right now, there was no doubt that Gavin still disliked him.

Connor sighed. Well, you can't win them all.

"We're done here. Go and try all of these."

* * *

Connor looked at the reflection in front of him, at his own face staring down at him, at the LED circling yellow on his temple.  
And then at his whole body.

He was wearing the baby blue oxford shirt he liked before, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a black vest over the shirt, a golden line going down the button line being the only notorious detail on the garment. A black tie disappeared under the vest, the knot promptly tucked below the shirt's neck. The whole look was completed with black slacks and a simple belt holding them in place. Connor carefully combed his hair back with his fingers, smiling slightly at that same untamable lock of hair bouncing back to his forehead, huffing a laugh.

All in all, he looked... really good. He looked really fucking good.  
How the fuck did Gavin managed to dress him this good? It was almost unfair. _He_ was the state of the art prototype, and he wasn't able to have such a nice fashion sense. That's bullshit.

Connor brushed down non-existent wrinkles on the pants and took a deep breath, suddenly very self-aware that this was the first time he wore something this nice, and stepped out of the changing room, being greeted by two pairs of eyes that immediately looked him up and down, studying how was he looking.

Connor looked directly at Hank, his eyes going down every part of his face, searching for a reaction from him. He wanted, more than nothing, to know what was Hank thinking. Did he like to see him on this type of clothes? Did he think that Connor looked good on this? He liked the whole outfit, would Hank think the same? Would Hank compliment his looks once they were alone, would he say something at all? Hank's opinion was so important to him, even with something as trivial as clothes.  
He wanted to know what was Hank thinking.

A throat being cleared tore him apart from his thoughts, and Connor found himself looking at Gavin. The man had a bag from the store, something he probably bought when he was changing, and was looking at him with a pretty neutral expression. Gavin probably found no use on voicing his thoughts about how Connor looks– that was strangely good for Connor, as he wouldn't know how to respond to a compliment from someone that he didn't categorize as a friend.  
He needs to stop wording 'Gavin' and 'friend' on the same sentence, it only brought back his concerns from before.

"I don't have anything else to do here." Without even saying goodbye, Gavin left the place, fetching a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Connor frowned at this, almost regretting not having done a scan of his fellow detective earlier. Almost.

"Alright then." Hank shrugged, looking at Connor again. His pump regulator jumped a little on his chest, his beating speeding up a little. If he had the ability to blush, he was sure he would be blushing right now. "You look eager." Hank was mocking him, he knew that, but instead of saying something he took advantage of the closed space, stepping forward towards Hank. His boyfriend immediately took his hands, smiling slightly. "You look nice."

"You think?" Hank nodded, leaving a kiss on his forehead, like he always does. "I was worried about what you were going to think."

"You were? What for?"

"I'm always worried about your opinion, Hank." Connor stated, not daring to wrap his arms around Hank in fear of wrinkling the clothes. He was going to be so awkward at the wedding if he keeps up with that. "You're my boyfriend, the person I care the most for; I'm always going to take your opinion in consideration."

"And yet you made me call Reed because my fashion sense is atrocious." They both laughed a little, obviously not taking those words as something Hank would be seriously offended by. 

"Darling, you have to accept that it was necessary." 

Hank laughed again, shaking his head. Connor looked at him with fondness, and when Hank stopped laughed, his look was returned. They both met halfway, sharing a slow and tender kiss. Hank's hands were on his face, and his immediately went to his waist, pulling him closer to his body.  
Kissing Hank was always something he enjoyed. He enjoyed the feeling of Hank's lips against his, the way his beard would tickle against his skin. The respiration against his cheek, the slight raise on his heart rate whenever he got close enough to Connor to kiss him. The soft smile he would always make before kissing him, the care his movements hold on moments like these.  
He loved to kiss Hank.

"I love when you call me darling." Hank murmured once they broke the kiss, his soft smile ever present. 

Connor stepped back, showing the whole outfit with a flourish. Hank shook his head, probably not amused by his antics, but kept smiling nevertheless.   
rA9, he loves him.

"I'm going to buy this outfit." 

"You should also buy some other shirts, you need them."

"Oh, you're right."

Connor changed back to his previous outfit, the one for the wedding and some shirt neatly folded on his arms. Hank accompanied him to the cashier, where him and the girl working there made small talk about something Connor didn't pick up completely. He looked sideways at Hank while his clothes were being checked out, at the way he didn't openly smile but still looked friendly enough to talk to the girl without making her nervous. At the way his face was being framed by his bangs, that refused to stay put on the small ponytail he had and started to make when summer rolled along. At the way his blue eyes were now more bright and happy, instead of the glassy and stormy look he had when they first met.  
At the way Hank looked back at him for one second, and managed to communicate so many thoughts with just one glance.

_"I'm glad to have you."_

Once the girl handed him a bag with his clothes and wished them both a good day, they left the place and were greeted with the sun starting to go down. His internal clock noticed him that it was almost six pm, so the sunset wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was the feeling of his hand being held, and when he looked back he only saw Hank's hand. He looked up at his boyfriend, who didn't seem fazed at all about what he was doing.  
It made Connor smile widely.

"Let's go home, Con."

Connor squeezed Hank's hand, and Hank squeezed back. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this means?  
> Kara and Luther's wedding is up next! Yey!
> 
> Please notify me of any errors, this isn't proof read at all and that's probably a bad idea to do  
> But what else is new
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Also, the sudden inclusion of Gavin in the plot is kind of important  
> I'm sorry, I love my trash son a lot, I can't help it


End file.
